Marion Williams
Name: Marion Williams Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'9" Weight: 140 pounds Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Auburn with dyed purple tips Kills: One or None Weapon: Handcuffs and Ball Gag Appearance: She's a tall, rather curvy yet thin caucasian rebel chick, with long auburn hair with dyed purple tips. She has several piercings, namely lobe and industrial piercings in both ears, a stud in her left nostril, a ring in her right eyebrow, and a barbell in her navel. In addition, she has a skull tattoo on her lower back. On the day of the announcement, she was wearing a black leather jacket, a white crop top, ripped blue jeans, black combat boots, and a spiked black choker. Interests: Rebelling against authorities, trying new things, sex, riding her motorcycle, graffiti, giving and taking dares, doing drugs, partying, drinking History: Her parents, Simon and Selena Williams, a lower middle class white couple, are silent critics of modern America, appearing to be perfect well-behaved Americans in public but in private curse the current regime. They despise how militaristic and xenophobic their country is, thinking they should try to make peace and not war, but they're too cowardly to try to bring about the change they want to see in the world. They instilled Marion with hatred of the establishment from an early age, but failed to get her to keep it under wraps in public, with their daughter instead growing up a vocal and notorious rebel. When asked about it(which happens quite frequently), they deny any involvement in instilling their daughter with unpatriotic beliefs, and she considers them cowardly for it, and they don't exactly disagree. At school, Marion became part of the rebellious crowd from the start, choosing to befriend like-minded rebellious folks. She developed hobbies like playing truth or dare and drawing on the desks at school early on, the latter of which turned into a penchant for graffiti when she reached her teen years. In middle school, she got into alcohol and marijuana, getting into harder drugs later on, and developing a reputation as one of the most wild partygoers in the school. She got her earlobes pierced when she was 13, and later got several other piercings and even a tattoo in high school. In high school she found herself becoming sexually active, quite enjoying sex and finding herself attracted to both guys and girls, though with a preference for the latter. At age 16 she got her motorcycle license and a motorcycle, which became her preferred method of transportation, and started dressing like a biker chick to go along with her new passion. She's never been particularly concerned about school performance, and has several detentions and suspensions on her record, though she's made sure to put in just enough effort to avoid being expelled or held back. She does have a criminal record(primarily for graffiti), but since the punishment is just extra years of military service, she's not too concerned because it's not an immediate punishment. She doesn't really have any plans for the future, preferring to live in the now rather than worry about the future. Personality: A rebellious spirit by nature who likes to throw caution to the wind and live life to the fullest. She puts just enough effort into school to pass, and no more, leaving her with a D average and frequent absences. She's also a rather curious sort who likes to experiment and try new things, in addition to being very impulsive, often leading her to make poor decisions she regrets later. Very vocal about her disdain for the current establishment. Pansexual, though she prefers women, and not just because it's less socially acceptable for her to be with one. Reputation: She's loved by other rebellious types and those with no love for America's current state, and hated by her teachers and those content with the status quo. The above biography is as written by Katie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Katie '''Kills: 'Scott Wallace (NPC) 'Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Handcuffs & Ball Gag (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Kassandra Vaitaki, Bishop Smith 'Enemies: 'Brittany Chesterton, Scott Wallace (NPC), Stan Astley, Mackenzie Rivers 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Marion's first instinct upon finding her weapon was to test out the handcuffs to satisfy her own curiosity about her kinks, she ended up cuffing herself to a gazebo post and gagging herself, all without a way out. Her subsequent screams attracted Kassandra Vaitaki, who started trying to free her, but Marion was awkwardly more interested in a more lustful encounter and began flirting with Kass, who grew flustered as the failed attempts at freeing Marion resulted in heavy physical closeness and contact. Eventually the two girls gave into mutual desire and started heavily making out, stripping, but before they could get further they were interrupted by Brittany Chesterton, who attacked Kass unprovoked and drove her running. The two girls left alone questioned one another, leading to yet another awkward line of sexually charged back-and-forth until the two girls took to one another, Marion leading Brittany through the encounter with graphic guidance. Post sex Brittany took off with Marion's supplies and the key to the still-locked cuffs, taunting Marion. Marion was left to her own self-loathing and regret. Kassandra returned however, and removed the gag once more. Marion explained what had happened, and their only sensible option was to break the cuffs by force. Kass would need to salvage something to break the lock, while she was gone Marion assured Kass she could defend herself. That ended up becoming crucial as Marion was found by Scott Wallace, who wasted no time in attacking and tormenting the apparently defenseless woman. Marion was able to kick Scott away, throwing him over the fencing of the gazebo and killing him with a snapped neck. Kass returned, and Marion assured her that the kill had been in self-defense. Kass proceeded with the slow process of breaking the gazebo post, freeing Marion. The two girls were now fire-forged friends and possibly more, and they assured each other they'd stay loyal and by one another's sides. After some more flirting and bonding-type talk they decided to move onto the seaside pool to explore, sans anywhere else to go a fun-seeming place seemed best. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I'm in the mood for some kinky lesbian sex, and while I utterly despise you, Brittany, you are pretty hot, and I'm horny af right now, plus you owe me for running off Kassandra."'' -- Sound logic. Other/Trivia *Marion was the first character in the Prologue to be upgraded from NPC to a full profiled character. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Marion, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Really Should Have Thought This Through... (Content Warning) *Care For a Dip? *Exploring *Catching Breath in Stale Air *Twisted Steel in a Twisted World *Junkyard Nights *Room for Three *Cataplexy *Knock Knock, it's the United States *What We've Been Searching For *...And An Ending After: *Wake Up Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marion Williams. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters